Shoebox of Photographs
by jada jasmine
Summary: You can pick five photos from the box, and I will tell you about whatever pertained to our relationship from the photo. But that’s it then. No more questions. No more photos.” ChadSharpay.
1. Shoebox of Photographs

A/N. I am seriously addicted. This is a problem! I have read every Chad Sharpay fic I can find…and I'm running out! So please please do your fanfic community a service and write Chad Sharpay stories! They're really fun. I promise……enjoy!

**Shoebox of Photographs.**

**Prologue.**

Sharpay Evans dug underneath her bed, reaching past the old underwear and long forgotten slippers.

In her frustrated state, she yelled out to her roommate, Amis.

"Aimes! Have you seen my script! I can't find it anywhere!"

"No Sharpay, I haven't seen _your_ script because it's not mine. And I'm not your housekeeper, so I haven't been keeping track! But if I were you, I'd check the closet."

The two both had fierce personalities, and while it seemed that the two would clash, they actually had become quite close.

So when Sharpay screamed, Amis made her way over to the closet.

She found Sharpay amongst a blizzard of photographs, some still falling, and an empty shoebox in her hand.

Grabbing one that was floating from the long forgotten secret location, she wolf whistled.

"Who's the hottie?"

Sharpay snatched the photo right out of Amis's hands with a scowl on her face.

"Ex-boyfriend."

She looked down at the picture, and softened. It was Chad and her after the senior state championship game.

He was still in his uniform, and still very sweaty she remembered. She had run up to him after the game, and he had grabbed her, twirling her around in the process.

Someone, Sharpay never remembered, had taken the photo and given it to her later in the weeks after.

"If this guy's just an ex-boyfriend, then why are you hoarding all these photos like they're the latest pair of Jimmy Choo's?"

Sighing heavily, Sharpay debated whether or not she was even going to grace that with a response.

A smack on the arm led her to tell.

"We were really hot n' heavy in high school. Totally in love. Inseparable. And then high school ended. We tried to keep it up…but he was at UCLA playing basketball and I'm here in New York studying theater so we just kind of, fizzled out."

Amis, all for a good love story, immediately bombarded Sharpay with questions about this mysterious ex-boyfriend.

"Stop asking me questions! I'm really not in the mood."

Sharpay was basically growling now.

Even though Amis knew that she should back off, she honestly didn't care. So she continued to ask questions until Sharpay acknowledged some of them.

"AMIS! PLEASE SHUT UP! You can pick five photos from the box, and I will tell you about whatever pertained to our relationship from the photo. But that's it then. No more questions. No more photos."

The already on edge Sharpay Evans was almost thrown off when Amis actually said yes.

"Well have at it then, you nosy little bitch."

"You know you love me."

Then, Amis proceeded to dig through the seemingly hundreds of photos.

"Amis, it's been two fucking hours. Have you picked your photos yet?"

Sharpay had been flipping through magazines, painted her toenails, and had won the new high score on her BlackBerry's Brick Breaker game.

"Okay! I choose my last one. I have all five right here."

Amis had all five of the damn pictures fanned out.

Sighing, Sharpay took the four pictures and examined them. Shit. They were good ones.

Photo number one was of Chad and Sharpay in a performance, starring as the leads to everyone's surprise.

Photo number two was of the two of them at Sharpay's 18th birthday blowout, her in a tiara, and him holding her close.

Photo number three was their whole gang at the beach during spring break in Baja of their senior year.

Predictably enough, photo number four was at the massive graduation party the Evans had hosted.

And lastly, a picture from a few years ago, after he had been announced as the number one draft pick when the paparazzi were hot on their trail. The two were simply walking through Central Park, but neither one looked too happy.

Sharpay sighed.

Memory Lane sucks.

**A/N. So I'm trying my first Chad Sharpay chapter story. Each chapter will be one of the photographs, and I don't know where it'll go after that. Please ****please****please**** review! They make me happy and write faster! ****Haha**


	2. Pink Ladies and TBirds

A/N. So here it is. This is the first "flashback" chapter which should be interesting. Oh and all the flashbacks are in first person, but I guess you guys will find that out!

**Shoebox of Photographs.**

**Pink Ladies and T-Birds.**

Amis was getting impatient.

Sharpay didn't blame her.

Staring down at the first photograph, Sharpay kept opening her mouth to say something, and then decided it was wrong, closing it almost just as fast.

This had gone on for about ten minutes now.

Sharpay told herself that this shouldn't affect her anymore. It had ended upwards of three years ago. What was the big deal?

"So….Chad and I weren't even friends until the beginning of senior year, if you could even call us that……"

**September 25, 2007**

I was sitting in my homeroom at the start of my senior year, and absolutely shocked.

For the first time in my high school career, I was surrounded by friends.

That's right. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. Like the show.

And even though school had started three weeks ago, I still wasn't used to it.

I snapped out of my shocked stupor when Ms. Darbus floated into the room.

"Hello students! Just a general announcement for all of my young thespians out there. Kelsi has decided that instead of writing the musical, this year she would like to perform in it!"

Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan, Zeke, and I all whipped our heads around to stare at the shy brunette sitting in the back row. The only person who wasn't surprised was Jason, seeing as the two had been dating since the middle of summer.

She blushed a deep red, and managed to squeak out that she wanted to try something new for her senior year.

Still in shock, I looked back to Darbus.

This was inconvenient. It had worked out to my advantage to have the original composer at my beck and call throughout the year.

Well, this was the year of new and improved me. Sharpay 2.0. And I was going to try and treat Kelsi differently anyways.

Already over it, I excitedly waited for Ms. Darbus to inform us of which fabulous I would get to be in.

Notice how I said be in and not star in? That's part of this 2.0 thing. I mean, I still totally think that I should get to star. But whatever.

Apparently I had zoned out, because all I had heard when I started listening again was,

"…during free period on Friday of this week. Don't forget to sign up! And TURN YOUR CELL PHONE OFF! 20 minutes in detention Mr. Evans. Tsk tsk."

Frantically I looked around; grabbing the first person I could see.

"What did she saw the musical was? I missed it!"

Chad made a pretend shocked face, and withheld a response, only causing my temperature to rise in fury.

"Well, Princess, the one and only Grease. Looks like we're gonna be your T-Birds."

And with a vulgar wink and a supposedly funny reference to Grease by popping his collar, he was off to Government.

I felt my spirits soar. Darbus just HAD to cast me as Sandy. I was basically a living Sandy. Well except for the innocence, and naivety, and weird flippy hair cut.

But the blondness? Check.

Awesome singing voice? Check.

Ability to pull of a poodle skirt AND tight black one piece? Double check.

So I left homeroom completely happy and ready to conquer this musical.

So much for 2.0.

**Present Day.**

"Honestly, Shar? I'm really not hearing enough about this Chad guy."

"Every heard of background Amis? Jesus you are so impatient."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black."

She scowled at her friend, knowing that she was right.

"Are you going to let me finish the damn story or what?"

"Go ahead, _Princess._"

My breath caught in my throat.

Only Chad called me that.

**September 30, 2007.**

I paced around, letting out all my nervous energy.

Since the whole gang had tried out, including the basketball jocks surprisingly enough, the boys were taking longer than usual.

I snuck out to the audience, eager to see who could possibly be playing my Danny Zuko.

The boys audition song was "Greased Lightning" and I had gotten out just in time to see the last chorus of Troy's audition. As usual, he was good. No surprise there.

However, the next student who auditioned shocked me. Literally.

On his way up, he bumped into me, causing me to jump backwards from the shock that cursed through my hand.

"God, Chad. Why don't you watch where you're walking?"

"Watch, and be impressed, Princess. That's all I have to say to you."

I sat down. There was no way I was going to miss Chad "Message Tee" Danforth humiliating himself on my stage.

So imagine my displeasure when he started singing, and sounded good.

Not just "You have a good voice" good. Like a "You should try out for American Idol" good. And not the sad sorry pathetic loser types who think they're good.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the audition. The guy oozed charisma. He sang confidently and had even gone through the trouble of learning some dance steps.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I absolutely didn't want to star in Grease with Chad. Ew.

And at the very end of the audition, he jumped off of the stage and winked at me.

The nerve.

But I looked around at the audience, and they were going crazy.

Ms. Darbus was wildly applauding, yelling her signature "Brava!", and had leading the standing ovation.

This was very, very bad.

He walked out of the theater completely confident, giving me another one of those vulgar winks on the way out.

Chad Danforth had just outperformed the audition that I had planned.

And so when I stepped up onto my stage for my audition, I decided to change that.

Instead of singing the normal audition song "Hopelessly Devoted to You", I put a smirk on my face and belted out an amazing solo version of "Summer Nights".

When I had ended, Ms. Darbus had a funny look on her face and then smiled.

"Excellent Ms. Evans. I would've been surprised if you hadn't made yourself stand out somehow."

Completely satisfied with her complimentary response, I left my theater and eagerly awaited Monday morning.

**September 2, 2007**

I ran as fast as I could in three and a half inch wedges to the bulletin board. As I attempted to stop myself, I crashed into someone surprisingly hard.

No, not in that way you pervert.

I meant that he was well-built, muscular, could feel his six-pack through his…message tee?!?!?!

What the hell was I doing appreciating Chad's physique?

Shoving him off of me, I quickly whipped out a hand held mirror and adjusted my hair.

"You don't need that. You look great."

The whisper in my ear had given me goosebumps. I turned around to respond, but he was already walking away.

Over his shoulder, he yelled, "See you around, Sandy!"

I was about to yell back when I realized what he had said.

SANDY?!?!?!?

Scrambling over to the casting list, I practically jumped up and down when I saw my name next to Sandy's. Quickly glancing over the parts, I nodded, agreeing with her choices.

Gabriella was Rizzo, Troy was Kenickie, Taylor was Marty, Kelsi was Frenchi, Martha was Jan, Jason was Sonny, Zeke was Putzy, and someone I didn't know was Doody.

Wait….that meant, it meant….CHAD WAS MY DANNY FREAKING ZUKO!

**Present Day.**

Sharpay had gotten so heated reliving the moment that she actually had been screaming.

Brought back to reality by Amis' peals of laughter, she composed herself and sent a glaring star over to Amis.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Well, here you are, four years later, getting pissed off about a senior year musical with a super hot, super talented guy as the lead? I just don't get you Sharpay."

"No one does."

Except for Chad.

She tossed her hair out of her face as if to shake that thought out of her head.

"Well aren't you just poor little misunderstood rich girl?"

Amis' patronizing tone was enough to lift the corners of Sharpay's voice slightly.

"Once again, do you want to hear the rest about the photo, or would you prefer me smacking you in the face with a pillow?"

"I think someone's changed into badass Sandy a little bit early, don't you?"

"Whatever. Let me finish."

**December ****13, 2008**

**Opening Night.**

After two and a half months of ridiculous rehearsals filled with sexual tension, pride, and anger between the two leads, Ms. Darbus was convinced that she had picked the two right people.

At least she did. Because I was still pissed about Chad. I was venting about him to Gabriella in the dressing room before the start of the show.

"He's cocky, obnoxious, ignorant, arrogant, proud, and…and well he's AWFUL!"

I heard a collection of snickers from the dressing room, and I turned around.

"What?"

Gabriella looked hesitant to talk, but continued anyways.

"Shar, he's basically a boy version of you."

I walked out of the room immediately after this comment, but unfortunately ran right into Chad.

"Ready for your close-up, Princess?"

But before I could answer, Hurricane Darbus hit.

After straightening out our clothes, fixing our hair, and checking the makeup, she directed us to our starting places.

Then the starting music played, and Chad and I walked hand in hand across the stage, pretending to be crazy in love during the best summer of our lives.

Intermission was here before I knew it, and everyone in the girl's changing room.

A knock on our door made me drag my sorry butt over to the door, but I was tempted to slam it back in his face.

"Second act coming up. Be prepaaaared."

"Shut up Chad."

This time I actually slammed the door in his face, feeling completely satisfied.

Then I sat down and waited for the second act to begin.

The second half flew by just as fast as the first. However during one of our many makeout scenes, I began to notice that Chad was actually a phenomenal kisser.

I brushed this notion off into some deep, dark, corner of my mind and focused. My badass scene was coming up, and I had to look killer.

When I walked out in my black, skin-tight, pantsuit, with curly hair and bright red lipstick, Chad's jaw dropped.

I smirked, and we launched into "You're the One that I Want" as soon as the word stud dropped from my mouth.

One dance number and a flying car later and opening night was finished.

Curtain call.

Chad and I pranced out, hand in hand, enjoying all the attention that we deserved.

Then as we were about to take our bow, he dipped me low and kissed me, gaining extra applause from the audience.

"Next week Friday at eight. I'll pick you up."

He smiled that insatiable smirk of his, and brought me back up from the dip.

I stood there meekly for the first time in my life, shocked that he had just asked me out, and even more so that I was excited about it.

**A/N. God I feel like this was the longest chapter ****everrrr****. Maybe I've been writing too many ****oneshots****. Anyways****..did**** you love/hate it? Think it was too short/long? And does anyone else love Amis as much as I do? ****Cuz**** she's basically my ****fav****Haha**** Please ****please****please****please**** review as always. ****Xoxo**


	3. Diamond Tiaras and Championship Rings

A/N. So here's chapter three. So far, I like where the story's going as I have it planned. Also, I don't when Sharpay's birthday is, so I made one up. Enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. thanks.

**Shoebox of Photographs.**

**Diamond Tiaras and Championship Rings.**

"Wow. So this Chad guy literally swept you off your feet, huh?"

"Yeah. He did…."

Sharpay zoned out, thinking about Chad once again.

But was brought back immediately by Amis clapping loudly in her face.

"Okay, okay. I'm focused. Jeez."

"I can't help it if you were having crazy sex daydreams about your hot high school sweetheart. Jesus. It's like a romance novel already."

Sharpay scrunched her nose in displeasure.

"Oh, you wish Amis."

"No. What I wish for is the story about photo number two. I believe it concerns a certain birthday party of yours?"

Sharpay found it surprisingly easy to start talking this time, and dove into her story.

"Well…the play happened in December and my birthday was in February so we had been dating for two months…"

**February**** 3****, 2008**

I was lounging on my bed in my favorite PINK sweatpants and a tank top looking over my party planning book.

My 18th birthday was in a week, and I was having the biggest party ever.

And Ryan was too. Kinda. But not really.

I mean, everyone knows that its always the girl who wants the big fancy party. Why do you think there have been about three guys in the history of My Super Sweet Sixteen?

Anyways, as I was saying, I was finalizing seating arrangements when I felt a pair of hands around my eyes.

Before I even turned around, I knew it was Chad.

"Hey Zuko."

"Hiya Sandy."

We'd gotten into the habit of calling each other by our Grease names. Even though the show had ended two months ago.

"Planning the perfect party that my baby deserves?"

"As if I could plan anything less if I tried."

Chad had been in a perpetually great mood ever since the Wildcats had won the state championship the previous Saturday. And as a result, we hadn't argued since then. Call up the Guinness Book of World Records.

We sat there in silence, him twirling my hair and I still trying to finish the seating charts.

"Hey Chad? Should I put Zeke next to Taylor because of their hookup or should I put someone in between them because now it's kind of awkward? And I have no idea where to put half the people in our grade because, let's be honest, I've probably never spoken to them before! What am I going to do!"

Chad laughed at my mini meltdown and rubbed my back, which always helped to calm me down.

"Put Taylor and Zeke next to each other, because even though the hookup was awkward, they still both like each other. And put Kelsi and Ryan next to each other because apparently they like each other. Don't look so surprised, you knew it was coming. This isn't the cafeteria Sharpay. People don't have to sit with their groups. Just put people in random places."

I nodded with him in agreement.

"You know, lately you've got this whole really smart, I know how to fix all my girlfriend's problems, I'm not going to fight with her, vibe going on. It's a little bit of a turn-on."

"Well then. No need to let all those teenage hormones go to waste."

**Present Day.**

"Sharpay Evans! You little slut!"

"Don't get your g-string in a twist Amis. We didn't have sex. We just made out."

Amis raised an eyebrow, and Sharpay burst into giggles.

"Shirtless."

"I knew it! You were such a whore!"

"Whatever prude."

"You are such a bitch. Just finish the story."

Knowing that she had won, Sharpay smirked and continued with the story.

**February 5, 2008**

As the Bitch of Living rang out clearly over my stereo system, I groaned. It felt like I had just gone to bed three hours ago.

Oh wait. I did.

Between the party planning, singing lesson, talking to Chad and everyone else in my life, along with the small amount of work that comes from being a second semester senior, I hadn't gone to bed until four.

Lazily, I rolled myself out of bed along with the covers. Shit. It was only Tuesday.

After rummaging through my closet for five minutes, I decided I wanted to wear something new.

Instead of pink and sparkly, I was going black and shiny.

I put on black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a silver vest.

I walked past Ryan's room, throwing a pillow at his head to wake him up, and went downstairs to make myself breakfast.

Meaning cereal.

After finishing a bowl, I impatiently waited for Ryan to finish his, the tapping of my foot causing him to hurriedly slurp down the rest of his milk.

But before we could leave the house, a rare guest appeared.

My mother.

"Sharpay darling, what are you doing awake at this hour?"

I rolled my eyes, used to her obliviousness.

"It's Tuesday, Mom. I have to go to school. Since I'm still a teenager?"

"Oh. Well I thought that I had told you this, but apparently not. You're going to school late today. Not until twelve thirty. We have some planning to do for the party. Oh but not you Ryan."

Ryan snatched the keys out of my hand and stormed out the door.

"IS THIS EVEN MY PARTY A LITTLE BIT!?!?!?!?"

"NO RYAN!!!!"

Switching to my Mom's blank face, I plastered a smile on my face.

"So what's going on?"

"Well dear, I know you got that adorable silver sequined dress, but you need something to go with it. I think it's a little plain, don't you?"

Now, I'm all for accessories, but if you're planning on wearing a super shot, bright silver, rhinestoned, totally rockstar dress, I highly doubt you also need accessories. Unless you're ugly. In which case, I'm very sorry.

Anyways, Mom called the chauffeur and we drove to her favorite jewelry store, Frosting.

After greeting every single salesperson in the building, and several loud and obnoxious complaints from me, we reached her personal shopper, Evie.

"Evie, I'd like to see the piece I called about earlier?"

"No problem Mrs. Evans. Would that be the one for Miss Evans or yourself?"

I loudly interrupted, not wanting Mom to get lost in her own ridiculous purchases.

"That would be the one for Miss Evans. NOT Mrs."

Nodding and politely smiling, she left and returned a few minutes later.

She opened a blue velvet box.

I gasped. It was absolutely glorious.

A diamond tiara. A pink diamond tiara.

I squealed and jumped up and down and hugged my Mom.

Evie gently placed it on my head, and I looked at it in the mirror, absolutely beaming.

Chad could really call me Ice Princess now. I had my crown.

**Present Day.**

"You are such a spoiled little bitch!"

Although the statement seemed intimidating, Amis smiled and laughed as she said it.

After all, this was coming from a girl who took her first steps in limited edition Chanel's, had a personal shopper at Neiman's, Saks Fifth Avenue, and Barney's by the age of thirteen, and receiveda customized white RangeRover for her super sweet sixteen.

The two were basically cut from the same cloth.

Sharpay giggled. That crown had been extravagant, toeing the line between beautiful and vulgar. Which was actually how Sharpay acted a lot of the time, so it fit.

"What can I say? They did call me royalty at school."

Amis picked up the picture and stared at it.

"When I first saw this picture, I thought it was like a toy one. Or at least costume diamonds."

Sharpay faked an appalled look.

"What kind of girl wears a fake pink diamond tiara to her super sweet eighteenth birthday extravaganza?"

The two girls made eye contact, stared at each other for a moment, and then burst into laughter.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sharpay continued on with her story.

**February 8, 2008**

**Party Time.**

After an hour of getting my hair done, an hour of makeup, and a half hour of getting dressed, I was completely ready for the party of my life.

Until my twenty first that is.

I was sitting in my room, waiting for Chad. We had agreed that he would give me my present before the party, and then we would make our grand entrance together once cocktail hour was over.

They should call it boring hour.

Anyways, I couldn't wait to see what Chad had gotten me. So when he walked in, looking absolutely gorgeous in a black and white suit, I jumped up, forgetting about all the time that had been spent on making me look fabulous.

He stopped me an arms' length away, and stared.

"Daaaaaaaaaamn. Who are you and what have you done with-? Who am I kidding, you look this beautiful every day."

I laughed and melted into his arms.

"What do you want?"

Looking up at him, I noticed that he actually looked nervous.

"Here's the thing Princess. Nice crown by the way. I didn't actually buy you anything."

My voice turned cold, and I heard the bitchiness from before Chad creep back in.

"You did what?"

"I didn't buy you anything. I actually decided-"

"I can't believe you forgot to get me something! It's my eighteenth freakin' BIRTHDAY! I've been telling you about this for weeks! What kind of boyfriend are you?"

He recoiled, like the words had hit him.

I hardly recognized the voice that came out his mouth. It was completely devoid of emotion.

"Well, in that case, you can make your grand entrance all by yourself Ice Bitch. And take off that ridiculous crown."

With that he slammed the door on his way out, leaving me by myself on my eighteenth birthday.

Scowling, I went over to the mirror to make sure the tears running down my face hadn't messed up my makeup too badly.

Then I called Ryan up from downstairs, and we made our way to the stretch limo.

I could make my entrance without Chad if I wanted to dammit.

By the time we had gotten to the party and actually made our entrance, I was shocked that Chad hadn't showed up at the last minute to save me as usual.

Fuming, I vented to Gabriella and Taylor. They simply stared at me.

"Don't you think you overreacted a little bit?"

Indignant, I opened my mouth to form a scathing reply, but was interrupted by a voice on a microphone.

"Testing 1,2 state championships. Testing."

A ripple of laughter made its way through the crowd.

I whipped my head around to see my jerk of a boyfriend on stage.

He cleared his throat, and began what appeared to be a thoroughly practiced monologue.

"I've been dating this really great girl for two months now. I'm crazy about her. Even if she can be a bit crazy sometimes, she has the beauty, brains, wit, and well…everything else to make up for those moments."

My breath caught in my throat. What was going on?

"And today is her eighteenth birthday. Can we get a quick round of applause for her?"

He waited for the applause to die down, and then he continued.

"Anyways, I was planning on doing this earlier, but we got into a fight. Yeah I know, you guys are shocked. Anyways, I know she'll like it better this way anyways."

I felt Gabbi and Taylor pushing me up to the front, until I was on stage in front of Chad.

"Sharpay Evans, would you wear my ring?"

He had even gotten down on one knee.

I pulled him up and kissed him.

"OF COURSE I WILL!"

He slipped the ring on my finger, and I stared at it.

"Of course, it can't compete with the tiara…but I think it looks pretty nice."

Laughing, I whispered in his ear.

"Give me the ring over the tiara any day."

And so we kissed, the ring gleaming far more brightly than the pink tiara.


	4. Body Shots and Beaches

**A/N. Ok. I know that this is realllly late so I apologize. So to make up for it, I wrote a relatively long chapter for me. Also, I was in a semi-angsty mood so just be prepared for that. Please enjoy. And then REVIEW! Warning: they are NORMAL teenagers who drink, have sex, and swear. NOT the perfect Disney version. If this offends you, DON'T READ. Also, I don't own any of this! Special thanks to XxTrueLovexX for making me get on my computer and write this thing!**

**Shoebox of Photographs.**

**Body Shots and Beaches.**

Sharpay glanced down at her finger after the retelling of her story, almost expecting to see the shiny gold and ruby championship ring on aforementioned finger.

It wasn't.

She sighed, rubbing the empty space on her finger, and returned her attention to her impatient best friend. Sharpay could practically see the hearts in Amis' eyes after the story following photograph number two.

"Sharpay. This guy is perfect for you! He does everything publicly, he's into large romantic gestures, he's fine as hell. Why did you let this guy go again?"

"Well I don't think I told you that to begin with." An icy tone had crept its way into Sharpay's voice, and even she was a little surprised. The Ice Queen had disappeared when Chad had appeared.

"Jeez. Someone forgot to take their bitch medication today."

Huffing, Amis picked up the third photograph of the gang's senior spring break.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, and Jason were all in the Infiniti pool at the Evans' large house in Cabo San Lucas. Everyone had their arm around someone else, had huge grins on their faces, and were sporting healthy tans.

"So spill about a hopefully steamy spring break. I'm expecting the deflowering of virgins, a hot pool boy, Squid Roe, partial or complete nudity, and lots of tequila."

"Oh put some ice on it, you horndog."

Smirking evilly, Amis walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed two Diet Cokes. After giving one to Sharpay and opening one for herself, she settled back onto the bed.

With one eyebrow raised she pointedly stared at her blonde roommate.

"I'm still waiting."

With a Diet Coke in her left hand and her back up against a pillow, Sharpay started her third story.

**March 20, 2008**

I squirmed around in my seat, completely uncomfortable squeezed between Chad and Zeke. God, I hate flying commercial. In the midst of my squirming, I threw an elbow towards Chad's gut. He awoke from his nap, glaring at me.

"Oops. Oh well. Now that you're awake, we can hang out!"

"Shar, we have all week to hang out. By ourselves. Without parents. Right now I just want to nap."

I scowled but was immediately cheered up by the fact that we were going to be in Mexico without chaperones for a whole week! Mexico, where there was no actual drinking age. Or at least, I didn't think so. My parents had donated our casa towards the gang to relieve some of their guilt about practically abandoning their children in order to jetset.

"That's true. But even I don't have airplane bathrooms in my house."

Chad's tired eyes immediately snapped open. He turned towards me, his eyes questioning what I had just said.

"Yes, that was code for 'Let's go make out in the bathroom'. It's practically a fantasy."

All of a sudden, he wasn't so tired anymore. Then the scheming part of him kicked in.

"Okay, you go first. Then I'll knock three times, and you'll know it's me. Or we could have a password like, open sesame or something. You know what else? We could-"

I cut him off. Not that I didn't love intricate plans. After all, I was the Queen of Scheme. I just didn't have the patience, if you get my drift.

"Or we could just go in together and make everyone crazy jealous of how awesome we are?"

Grinning, he replied with an eager yes.

We unbuckled our seat belts and made our way to the back of the cabin. Both of the lavatories (by the way, how gross is that word? Why can't they just call them bathrooms like they are everywhere else in the world?) were occupied, so we were left waiting, barely able to keep our hands off each other. After a five minute wait, Troy and Gabriella exited one, both red-faced and adjusting their clothes. My jaw dropped in horror, while Chad couldn't stop laughing.

"You so did not just have sex before me!"

I realized that my statement had been more of a yell, and now half of the passengers had turned around to stare at the golden couple of East High. They both turned an even brighter shade of red, and mumbled incoherently.

Chad simply lifted his hand to high five Troy.

"Way to go man. You've been inducted into the Mile High Club!"

Troy glared at Chad, and then Gabriella and he went back to their seats, with passengers staring bluntly at them.

Chad looked at me, obviously wondering why we hadn't entered the bathroom yet.

"Oh, if you think we're going to go make out or do anything in the bathroom that those two just had sex in, you are so wrong."

I practically stomped my way back to my seat, a frustrated Chad following in my wake.

**March 20, 2008**

When the plane had finally landed safely at its gate in the airport, I jumped up and practically pushed people out of the way to get off of the plane. A girl can get claustrophobic sitting in between two people on a commercial flight.

As I impatiently waited for the rest of the gang to filter out, I glanced outside. Prime bikini weather. Perfect. When I looked back towards the gate, everyone had made it out to the terminal. As we walked towards baggage claim, everyone was excitedly talking about how great break was going to be, how excited they were, and how ready they were to party.

While everyone else was claiming their luggage (Chad was doing it for me), I looked around for our driver. Yes, okay, I have a driver. Don't be jealous. Eventually I saw Robert's familiar face, and waved frantically so he would catch sight of me. He signaled to me and began walking over, at which point the rest of the gang had found me with their luggage.

"Jesus Sharpay. You could've told me that I would've had to lug a ton of bricks before I volunteered to get your bag."

"Don't worry, I'll reward you later. And it will be totally worth it if you know what I mean."

Chad grinned, and everyone in the group laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing Troyella. I wasn't the one who couldn't wait till the plane landed."

Troy and Gabriella were once again bright red and mumbling incoherently, while everyone who didn't know about the mile high tryst looked around in shock.

Everyone was herded into the limo, and spring break began.

**Present Day.**

Amis had tears flowing down her cheeks from laughing so hard, and was wiping them off her cheeks, leaving black streaks of mascara on her face.

"Ohmygod. I wish I had friends like yours in high school! All mine friends ever did was go to Central Park and smoke joints. And there was the occasional sex scandal at the Met. But never in an airplane lavatory!"

"Ew. God I hate the word lavatory. But that one took us quite by surprise. Little innocent Gabriella Montez losing it on an airplane! And before me! I was appalled."

"Okay Little Miss Slut. Well that's at least one of my demands checked off, but I'm expecting a lot more from the infamous and all-too-exciting East High gang. And definitely more deflowering. I have a feeling that Chad takes your v-card at some point."

Sharpay basically snarled at that last sentence, an unpleasant look on her face.

"Okay, maybe not. Especially if you looked like that when you wanted to screw him."

"You don't even know what you're talking about Aimes."

"Well, I would if _somebody_ would finish telling me the damn story. Talk!"

**March 24, 2008**

I rolled over and snuggled into Chad's chest reflecting on break so far. It had been heaven. All blue skies, turquoise waters, sandy beaches, tequila and margaritas, and as of last night, sex-filled.

After our first day of touring the glorious house I like to call a third home, we immediately began sunbathing and swimming to our hearts delights. Chad and I had plenty of time to, um, get to know each other better, along with all other couples. Zeke and Taylor had even officially started dating after a mysterious encounter involving coconuts and skinny dipping.

But last night had been the best by far. Instead of hanging around the house, or going out for a casual dinner at our favorite restaurant, we all went clubbing. Everyone looked super-hot (although I of course looked the hottest) and we hit the clubs hard if you get my drift.

Gabriella had gotten drunk for the first time in her life, Ryan had stupidly gone streaking while proclaiming something about the quad, Kelsi held her liquor surprisingly well, Chad did like a thousand body shots off my stomach, Troy drunkenly proposed to Gabriella (don't worry, neither one of them will remember most likely), Jason ended up having an orgy in the bathroom to the shock of everyone, Taylor ended up passing out while table dancing, and after about four too many shots Zeke hit on me…

Oh, shit bitch hell damn motherfucker.

I bravely opened my eyes to see whose arms I was exactly lying in this morning. Instead of the light brown, healthily tanned, perfect looking skin I had hoped to see, it was indeed Zeke's dark brown tone. I jumped out of the bed, taking the sheet with me, which gave Zeke a breeze of fresh air.

"Taylor, what the fu-"

I pointedly glared at him, and angrily gestured to my spontaneous toga-like attire.

"Oh shit."

I nodded, and he fell back onto the bed. Both of us sat there in silence, wondering how we had even managed to get into the same bed without someone noticing. Everyone was so drunk, I actually wasn't that surprised. I asked Zeke to take a look around the house, and he left with a nod of his head.

I still couldn't believe what had happened, as I tried to remember harder and harder bits and pieces of the night began to surface. Zeke had hit on me. Everyone had come back home. Everyone had passed out on sofas. Zeke removing my dress. Me removing his pants. US HAVING FREAKIN' SEX!

"Oh hey, Zeke, I was just wond-"

I looked up in shock, tears running down my face and my body clad only in a very high thread- count bedsheet. Standing in front of me was none other than East High's primo boy himself. Troy Bolton. Well that's fan-fuckin'-tastic for me.

By this time he had made his way over to a chair in the corner and we just stared at each other for a few minutes in silence. Of course, karma's a bitch, and Zeke walked in.

"Hey Shar. Listen I think everyone's still asleep on various items of furniture. So Chad and Taylor won't know about this big giant mistake."

"At least you have one thing right."

Zeke jumped a foot in the air and looked at Troy sitting in the corner.

"Now, you two have a hell of a lot of explaining to do, including why I shouldn't tell Taylor and Chad what you two did right now. I can't believe this you guys! YOU BOTH HAVE BOYFRIENDS AND GIRLFRIENDS! Sharpay LOOK AT YOUR FUCKING RING FINGER!"

I glanced down at my ring, and immediately felt nauseous. I ran into the bathroom, hand over mouth, and proceeded to throw up all the tequila shots and salsa I had digested the previous night. I could still hear Zeke and Troy yelling.

Instead of dealing with my problems like a responsible adult, I did the only thing I could think of. I slid down the wall and cried. And I stayed like that until a half hour later I heard a door slam and Zeke came into the bathroom to get me.

"Listen, I don't think he's going to tell anyone. But we just, we can't really do much. We have to stay relatively away from each other. And we just have to be really careful."

I nodded vigorously, still hoping that I might wake up from the nightmare of a situation that I was in. I didn't.

So I calmly got dressed, left the room, woke everyone up like the cheery bitch I was, and smiled extra big when Chad gave me a good morning kiss.

The rest of the break was a blur of more drinks, beach, and scandal.

And on the last night, Chad and I had sex for the first time.

I cried myself to sleep.

**Present Day.**

Amis nervously looked at Sharpay, afraid that she any sudden movements would send her into hysterics.

Tears were rolling down Sharpay's face, but she refused to acknowledge them.

"What? No smartass comment about how much of a slut I am?"

She tried to pass it off as a joke, finally rubbing the tears and salt off of her face.

And for once, Amis didn't.

"Nope, nothing comes to mind. I think that I've overused that particular weapon anyways. Your comment just proved that. I think I'll retire the slut insult. Time to get creative anyways. You know, I was thinking about maybe-"

Amis was rambling and Sharpay knew it.

"You're doing the nervous rambling thing. You don't have to. It happened in high school."

"Yeah, it did. And you're still not over it."

The two drama queens sat in the dorm in silence, contemplating the situation at hand.

**I'm so so so so sorry that this took forever! But I finally got over my writers block, put off some more homework, and decided to shower tomorrow morning so I could finish this damn chapter. And in case you guys feel like the whole cheating thing is unresolved, it's not. It'll come up again later. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Yearbook Messages and Graduation Caps

A/N: I am a procrastinating idiot

**A/N: This is all fluff. And extremely long. And HUGE HUGE thanks to D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S for helping me out with this chapter. You're the best! This is so long. **

**Yearbook Messages and Graduation Caps. **

Sharpay sullenly stared at Amis, still expecting a bitchy comment about some kind of prostitution. All Amis did was stare at her with pity in her eyes, and Sharpay thought that it was probably a lot worse.

"Enough with the moping! I do believe that I promised you five pictures, and it has only been three. So on to number four."

"OK. Just one second."

Amis walked over to their fridge and poured two shots.

"Really, Amis, I'm fine. I don't need anything. Right now at least. Can't guarantee I won't need it later though…"

Amis laughed as if Sharpay was being a silly little girl.

"Sharpay, the world doesn't revolve around you. I know you're a big girl. These are for me. Damn stressful stories you're telling me. "

Then she downed the two shots, grimacing as the liquid burned her throat. Sitting back onto the bed, she smiled and looked directly at Sharpay.

"OK, now that the alcoholic side of the beast has been momentarily tamed…." She ducked and a pillow flew over her head.

"Graduation was…happy. Surprisingly."

**May 9, 2009**

High school was over. I couldn't believe it. I ripped off my NYU sweatshirt as soon as I got home, plans to meet up with the rest of the gang still in place in order to gawk over yearbooks and write the perfect message.

I dug through my closet, and slid on a navy tank top with silver rhinestones that went perfectly with my black jeans. After throwing on a silver zip-up and silver Tory Burch flats, I reapplied gloss and then stormed my way into Ryan's room.

"RY! RYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Jesus, Shar! I'm right here."

"Oh. Sorry. Anyways, what I came here to discuss what well…what're you going to write in Kelsi's yearbook? Because I have no idea what to write in Chad's and it's really important and-"

"Hold on there big sis. Did you just ask for my help, without being a bitch?

I pouted. God, I had become such a softie. I guess that's what love can do to a person. Oh, god, I am complete mush. Urgh.

"Well, not if you're going to act like that about it!"

I hmphed appropriately and walked out of his room, leaving him with his own laughter for company. I grabbed my purse and got into my brand new silver Audi A4. I turned the radio up and squealed out of my driveway towards Chad's. We were meeting before to hang out.

I went straight up to his room and was greeted by him getting out of the shower clad in only a towel. Like that's fair. An hour later, Chad was finally dressed, I was put back together, and we were running late. God, hanging out with Chad is so much fun.

He drove us over to Troy's house, where we endured the usual catcalls and such. So we hung out a lot. What's wrong with that huh?

"Geez, sorry I have an extra hot girlfriend who can't keep her hands off of me."

I smacked him on his bicep, and was rewarded with a smug "I told you so." After initial teasing wore off, all nine of us settled into the couches in the Bolton basement with snacks and some strategically hidden beer.

Kelsi and Ryan were sitting next to each other, hands intertwined. Troy and Gabriella were for once not with each other, Troy with Zeke and Gabriella with Taylor to avoid any awkwardness after the two black kids had broken up. Jason had already opened up a beer, downing it in a manner of seconds. And me? I was comfortably snuggled into my perfect boyfriend's lap.

Troy clapped his hands in an official manner, holding the 2009 East High yearbook in front of him as if it were the Bible.

"We are officially gathered in this sacred dwelling to laugh at how much of a dumbass Chad looks like in his senior picture, and be amazed at how absolutely perfect Gabriella looks in hers."

He beamed at Gabriella, while everyone else rolled their eyes and threw popcorn and pretzels at him.

"Okay, okay! You guys know the drill. We rotate yearbooks to the left, have three minutes to write something, and once the yearbooks come back around we read the funniest ones out loud."

I gaped at him. He was clearly forgetting the best part.

"We should read Senior Superlatives first! I can't believe you forgot!"

"Shar, just because you've been dreaming about getting 'Best Hair' since you had your first blow-out at the salon, doesn't mean that everyone else has." Ryan had an amused look on his face, probably recalling all the time I wasted on my blonde locks.

"Well, they better not! That award is mine dammit!"

I huffed and Chad pulled me closer.

"Don't worry, Princess. We've shutout the category." The large grin on his face showed off his confidence and he looked absolutely adorable. But then I took in his unruly hair that had recently taken on a life of its own. Troy laughed at him, and I looked at him doubtfully.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

I squealed as he ruffled my hair.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I didn't have man highlights in the middle of junior year, Bolton!"

Troy blushed an interesting shade of red and mumbled something about starting already. So the rotation started as I passed my yearbook to Taylor. And then Chad's landed on my lap.

**Present Day.**

"Well, isn't that sweet? Where's the drama? Where's the sex? I take that one back. But I feel deprived of scandal!"

Sharpay laughed at her friend's genuinely upset face. Truthfully, even she was surprised at the lack of drama that had occurred over those last days as high school students.

"What? We were normal!" Her voice had taken on a defensive tone, and Amis rolled her eyes.

"Bitch please. You guys had more drama going on than Gossip Girl, The O.C., and Laguna Beach combined."

"Whatever. I'm totally Serena, Marissa, and LC."

"You wish! You're more of a Little J, the bastard daughter during the second season, and Lo."

"Ew, that redhead? As if I would ever become a ginger!!"

"There better be more action. Seriously, I am disappointed."

"Well, well. Aren't we especially bitchy today? I'm going."

**May 9, 2009**

I glared at Ryan, while he laughed as I held up Chad's yearbook. Fantastic. Taylor had set the timer, I frantically began to think of ways to procrastinate this epic event.

"WAIT! Senior superlatives! God, why does everyone keep forgetting those?" I desperately looked around, begging someone to take the bait and put off signing for at least twenty minutes.

Fortunately for me, Taylor was just as excited to see if she had made 'Most Likely to Succeed' as I had been for the 'Best Hair' award. Gabriella was annoyed, seeing as how she had already started pouring her heart and soul into a page of Troy's yearbook, but eventually gave in and turned to page 75.

The room was completely silent as everyone scanned the list for their own name. After about a minute, excited squeals and congratulations were passed around.

I was unceremoniously dumped on the couch when Chad and Troy jumped up to secret handshake it after learning they had won 'Best Friends' for the guys. However, I didn't even care after seeing a picture of me fluffing my perfect, full, wavy, blonde hair underneath the title 'Best Hair'. Sweet victory. Jason blurted out that Gabriella had won 'Most Dreamed About' as she blushed an unflattering shade of red and Troy kissed her. Then he glared at Jason after he remarked about how that was definitely true. Taylor was sulking because she had lost 'Most Likely to Succeed' to a girl named Nelly Yuki. After five more minutes of teasing on everyone's part, we got back settled into our circle with yearbooks on our laps.

The beep that signaled the start of our three minutes went off, and I dejectedly sighed as I stared at Chad's blank yearbook. I glanced over at him, goofily writing in Jason's yearbook with the tip of his tongue poking through the corner of his lips.

I couldn't help but smile. Then I started writing.

_I love you. And if in five, ten, or twenty years, that's the only thing you remember about me, then I'll be happy. Because I really and truly do. Everything about you. But at the same time, I hope you remember more than that. Because in five, ten, or twenty years, I know I'll remember how your face looks after you score a basket, or how you stick your tongue out when you're concentrating, or how you get this special smile on your face when you look at me. So, that's it really. I love you. _

_p.s.- if you can't figure out who this is, I'll kill you._

After I finished writing, I reread it and was practically ecstatic at how perfect it was. The rest of the yearbook signings passed in a blur, and pretty soon I had my own back. Everyone ripped open their yearbook, excitedly reading everything that everyone had written.

_Dear my big sis, _

_I've gone my entire life with you at my side and I've loved every minute of it. Well…maybe not every minute. But you are the most important person in my life and I want to make sure you know that. Next year, when you're taking New York by storm and I'll finally be the one who gets to drive in CA _- I laughed at that. I couldn't help it if I was the better driver!- _you should know that my thoughts will always be with you. After all, we are twins. Love ya sis. _

_Sharpie, _

_Stay Cool._

_Jason._

"Jason, you idiot! You spelled my name as Sharpie! And "be cool"? Seriously?"

He looked around, not understanding that he had done something wrong, and shrugged.

"Hey, he wrote that in mine too!" Pretty soon, we found out that Jason had written that in everybody's yearbook, with various spelling of names. Typical. I turned my attention back to my yearbook, and continued to read through the messages.

_Shar, _

_Someday, I have to thank you for rejecting me a million times. After all, it led to us sleeping together anyways, right? Too soon to joke, I know. Still, I had a great time with you this year, and I know that you're destined for great things. In ten years I'm going to be watching you in movies and bragging to my friends about how I slept with you once. Stay in touch. _

_-Zeke._

_Sharpay Evans, _

_Well that's one name I never thought I'd be writing in a yearbook. I want you to know that you're a good person. If I had known that there was this great person underneath all that ice, maybe we would've dated. _– I thought about it for a second, then firmly denied that in my mind. We never would've worked out. – _Nah. We never would've worked out. I know you'll be taking a bite out of the Big Apple next year. _

_East High's Primo Boy Himself, Troy Bolton._

I looked up to see Gabriella with tears in her eyes and launch herself towards Troy, after reading his message and the two proceeded to make out furiously.

"Remember, sex is only allowed in the bedrooms." Zeke had a smirk on his face, and everyone earnestly nodded in agreement. The two lovebirds immediately ran out of the room.

"Safe sex! Use a latex! 'Cuz you don't want that late text! That 'I'm late' text!" Chad grinned, especially pleased at his use of popular rap lyrics in everyday conversation. Then he looked at me, a question in his eyes. I knew he was asking if I had read his yet. I shook my head no, and so did he. We counted to three, and once again dove into our books.

_Reasons I'm in Love with Sharpay Evans._

_She's beautiful._

_She is the most amazing person I have ever met. _

_On our first date, she ordered French fries and a chocolate shake to dip them in, not a salad._

_She cares about people more than she'd like to admit._

_She looks better in a poodle skirt and black one piece than anyone I know. _

_She knows what she wants, and she goes for it. _

_Sharpay Evans is going to change the world one day, and I don't think she even knows it. _

_She has this puppy dog face that can make me do anything she wants._

_She makes no apologies for who she is._

_She has a heart beneath all of the ice, and I'm the one she picked to let see it. _

_Your Greaser, Danny Zuko_

I looked up from the message, also in tears, and also practically jumping on Chad. The same annoying message had reached my ears from Zeke, and somehow I found them ironic. Chad jumped up, and took my hand as we went searching for the guest bedroom.

**Present Day.**

"Amis, are you…crying?"

She hastily wiped her eyes, leaving black streaks on her face.

"It's just so sweet! And he doesn't even know you cheated on him!"

Sharpay's face became stony, and Amis realized she had probably crossed a line.

"I mean…uh, I'm sure that wouldn't have changed the fact that he loved you. I mean…umm."

Sharpay watched as Amis stumbled over her own words repeatedly, and tried to think of something to say. She simply waited until she had finished stuttering, and continued her story with the morning of graduation.

**May 11, 2009**

I looked in the mirror, adjusting my award winning hair that had been unfairly squashed under my hat with the special pink tassel. I walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by Chad lounging on my bed, looking at something in my yearbook. He was ready to go, in his blue robe, hair pulled neatly back, and hat at his side.

"Our parental units are downstairs. They want pictures. That should be fun." He groaned and rolled over onto his back, an open invitation for me to lay my head on his chest. As I settled in comfortably, he took off my hat and kissed the top of my head. I snuggled in closer to him, breathing in the cologne I had gotten him for Easter.

"I don't want to leave you. I don't even think I physically can. What the hell was I thinking, going to UCLA? " He sighed heavily and held me tighter to his chest.

I was an emotional wreck. He was absolutely perfect, and I had no idea how I could walk away from him come fall.

"I know. I don't think I can either."

We sat there in silence for a while, simply enjoying being with each other until our parents yelled for us. I heard Ryan's voice among them, and I knew that he was getting anxious to see Kelsi. After all, they would be leaving each other when the leaves changed too.

"We should go, they'll be angry if we make them wait any longer." So the two of us got up, fixed our hats, and left the conversation on my bed, firmly closing the door on the way out.

After an hour of taking pictures, with everyone in an array of poses and positions, we finally piled into cars and drove to East High.

The parents found seats, as Chad, Ryan, and I found the rest of our gang. Everyone was crying already, and Gabriella and Troy were clinging on to each other. I had talked to Gabi about the 'together or apart' conversation, and they hadn't reached a verdict either. Then Principal Matsui's voice interrupted our conversation and told us to get to our seats. We all kinda stood around and stared at each other, a little shocked that it was actually here. I kissed Chad goodbye, and Ryan led the way to our seats.

I tuned out the boring speaker, Matsui's ridiculous speech that inevitable alluded to Oh! The Places You'll Go!, and forgot to pay attention to the valedictorian's speech. But pretty soon they were calling names, and tassels were being changed, and then Troy was up there. Someone I knew. And it was so real. I was on the edge of my seat, waiting for Chad to cross the stage. And when he did, I thought I would cry. I stood up and whooped and his eyes immediately made contact with mine. And then I did start to cry. He went back to his seat, smiling sadly at me.

Before I knew it, Ryan was crossing the stage, moonwalking the last few steps and standing at the bottom of the stairs. I started crying again when I realized that he was waiting for me. But I was walking up the stairs, and I was getting a diploma, and then I was graduated. And once again, I immediately found Chad. He was shouting "I love you!", and I don't think I've ever smiled so big. So I grabbed Ryan's hand, and walked down the stairs. However, when I reached Chad's row, I made my way towards him.

I kissed him hard on the mouth, whispering, "Congratulations, college boy." He laughed and pulled me tighter, sending shivers down my spine as he whispered back in my ear.

"If you think a lousy three thousand miles is keeping me away from you, you're so wrong."

**Present Day.**

"Okay! I admit it! I'm crying. Bawling actually. I didn't even cry this hard at my own graduation!"

Sharpay laughed at her best friend, brushing away a few tears of her own. It had been pretty perfect, that was for sure.

"Of course you weren't, you heartless bitch. You probably didn't even have friends at your high school."

"I'll let you know that I was voted 'Best Hair' along with 'Best Dressed' thank you very much. Kicked your ass in popularity, that's for sure."

They laughed together, and suddenly Sharpay realized that she would be graduating again at the end of the year.

"Aimes, we're going to be graduating from college at the end of the year. Going into the real world."

"You know it! Except there won't be a picture perfect boyfriend whispering sweet nothings this time."

Her laughter stopped when she realized exactly what she had said, and she looked at Sharpay who was once again near tears but trying to brush them off.

"Oops. I did it again."

Sharpay laughed through the tears brimming in her eyes, and allowed herself to be hugged.

**A/N: REVIEW. PLEASE. And leave any ideas you think you be good in them if you want! Thanks!**


End file.
